


Poem:

by Arcane_Silence



Series: Poems of roosterteeth [1]
Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Gore, Heartbreak, I hate that word myself, M/M, Not shaming, Sexual Violence, Sorta Happy Ending, Sorta major character death?, TRIGGER WARNING WORD:whore, Violence, hard to tag, just a poem, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem, nothing major its to calm my stress this is just going to be chapters of poems. I am a piece of shit terrible fucking human being.thier short because their poems not stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poem

Life is just a game. 

It treats us all the same. 

We may be different

We may be hopeful 

We may be hurt 

But nothings worse than feeling like dirt

I loved him 

He obviously didn't love me 

Or he would've stayed 

He wouldn't have played a game so harsh 

To break my heart

Maybe thats why I began cutting from the start 

Not for the feeling 

Not for the hypnotizing effect 

Not to count each and every drop 

But to let the heart sob 

To bitch, cry, moan, and whine 

It tears me up, that I have to watch him 

With his own best friend 

From when I walked in 

Fucking in the bathroom With **_HIM_**   


__on the floor

On the wall

In the bathroom stall

Fuck him and his friend

It sure as hell wasn't X-Ray and Vav to the end.

It's Vav and Mogar.

And Mogar isn't even topping

Maybe thats why my heart feels like its stopping

I put up with the cuddles

The hugs

The challenges

The boredom

The shagging

He broke me down

And I feel like im drowning

2:30

3:30

4:00

I hear them fucking on the bathroom door

Its been a year

Im tired

Can't sleep

Can't eat

Can't get one fucking achievement

I played with fire

He got bored

My stomach is collecting pills like a hoard

Im tired of hearing Michael's whiney moans 

And the way Gavin makes him scream

That prick

That asshole

He did the same to me before

Michael doesn't even do rage quits anymore

Gavin is a fucking bitch

A dickhead

An ass

I hope he slits his throat with glass

I won't care

Never will

Even when you die

I'll be there

Quiet

Hoping the casket falls 

And crushes your face

You fucking disgrace

You told me I wasn't apart of the human race

1:30

2:30

3:30

4:00

Im walking out the door

You fucking whore

Just so you know

I'm not alone

Your a prick

Your a dick

But I'm sleeping with half of team love'n'stuff

I'm hailing the man you would scream

The Mad King.


	2. Poem 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hearts f*cking up with thoughts of Michael jones right now and a bit more angst and I bit of myan meets may ohh look ryan Michael is fucking ray! Ok I have some problems with R&R connection right now too.... might be a problem ryan is fucking gavin now too...
> 
>  
> 
> I have a problem......  
> Comments are loved!  
> Judgement is hated!

Michael P.O.V (fully through)

Here we are

Aching in the soul

Feels of rust and falling apart gold

Our team was crazy

Our love was mad

I thought it was all we had

But now you've gone with half of plan G

The G that annoys me

Team love 'n stuff formed

Since gta v

It kinda fucked me

So im pissed

I've missed you since monopoly

Gavin lost and paid you to murder me...

He had beaten me

Not in game

But in love

I can't breathe

I've had enough...

No more rage boils

Within me

But I quit

Theres no guilt trips

You abandoned me

You ridded yourself of the two teams you've had

When gavin killed edgar

You kissed him

Broke me

Left ray

Killed me

Killed him

To be with a whimp

Fuck my life 

Im so done

I quit on having fun

No wonder ray left AH

No wonder he left the crew

He got sick of you

Im now leaving to

I broke gavins arm that day 

When I quit

That stupid bitch

I ran into ray

He felt the same

Gave me a rose

As I began to think

You lied

But he survived

The team we loved the team we had

No im fucking the guy

You relied

To get by

Welcome the team

Just Blaze


	3. Poem 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryans point of veiw for the first chapter

you was in pain

your ex  ** _was_** a pain

You are too good for him

We have a connection

We really do

Your the man I wouldn't deny

Not even if you ask me too

Its what I can give 

In your time of sarrow

While he fucks his best friend

I'd comfort you

Better than his fail too

No more cutting

No more crying

No more sleepless night

No more dying to fight

Your my life

That's the truth

And truthfully I can say

He was Mad Kings chew toy anyway

Not for love

Not from the heart

I didn't care about him from the start

But you

Your perfect

Your the fighting type

You died by my side

In GTA V

I am happy 

But I think its time to give you

The little R&R Connection touch


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im just stright up murdering a ship today so theres death, angst, torture,gore, psychoteeth, GTA V, the ship/team that I am murdering is freewood team love n stuff, ryan betrayed us all how does gavin react? Let's Read Shall We?

Drip, drip, drip

Blood is dripping from your veins

As I slice them away and listen to your screams

Tied to a pole

Tied to whats left of what you've done

Murdering our crew

Did you have fun?

We gave you a home

Without a doubt

We gave you freedom

And the choice to laugh than prey

We gave you the choice

And you Betrayed

Now you've done something wrong

Shall I point it out?

You left me alive

And you killed my crew

After the first kill

You were through

Before you came around

Things were fun

Things got done

You took my place

You fucking disgrace

I used to be the interrogator

But I wasn't like you 

Now this is true

I wasn't all slicly dicey

I wasnt all talk

I got my answers

And they were floating down the docks

I had fun

I did what im doing now

Feeding my enemy their eyeballs

And hearing choked screams

As your forced to swallow

Your broken dreams

As I lay my knife

Upon your chest 

And roughly press

I'm putting your skin 

To the test

Who will crack first

The blade?

The skin?

Oh, look at that

I win

Im dragging down my blade

My little scalpel of pain

Down past the chest

Past the stomach

And im going to do it again

This is just the beginning 

Of my wrath

Im not letting you die so easily

That be showing to much mercy

And giving you dignity

Im going to do

Dark things

People would have haunting them to survive

Rape

Eating body parts

Self fucking

Blood pumping

Eyeball eating

Stomach slicing

This is my surgeon simulator

And your the patient

The victim

And im the surgeon

I make sure your alive 

And make sure you go through it all

Good thing I left you an eye

You look terrified

Of my face

Of my mind

Of what im capable of

It's fun to be out of disguise

Its been so long

Since I have tortured

This is fun

Perhaps...

**_ I can do this to your corpse sometime. _ **

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

Goodbye Vagabond

Good night Ryan

Farewell old friend

_**Drip** _

_**Drip** _

_**Drip** _


End file.
